Blood Reign (Series)
Blood Reign is a series created by Xero_Toxin32 (Inane), and Soul_Eater111 (Dom). It is based on the popular fantasy role-playing game, Dungeons & Dragons. About Blood Regin Blood Reign is about a vampire named Rath Bloodedge, during the start of Blood Reign he tries regaining his human life memories, as story progresses he slowly starts regaining some memories but he notices that most of the memories that he is gaining don't belong to him but to many other people. He then begins to experience hundreds of people's memories within a second, he falls to his knees holding his head in his hands. After experiencing all the people's memory he is seen standing in the middle of a lake in the color of blood, he looks around to see where he is. It seems to him that he is in a memory of some-sorts. Plot Blood Reign is about a vampire named Rath Bloodedge, during the start of Blood Reign he tries regaining his human life memories, as story progresses he slowly starts regaining some memories but he notices that most of the memories that he is gaining don't belong to him but to many other people. He then begins to experience hundreds of people's memories within a second, he falls to his knees holding his head in his hands. After experiencing all the people's memory he is seen standing in the middle of a lake in the color of blood, he looks around to see where he is. It seems to him that he is in a memory of some-sorts. He slowly starts taking steps, as he walks through the lake of blood, he stops and notices a dark reflection in the waters, He then looks up slowly and sees a man chained-up above the lake, the man's blood was dripping into the lake, Rath as soon as he looked at the man's face, the man rose his head and gives Rath a piercing glare. He struggles as he tries to break out of the chains, Rath takes a step back and as soon he takes a step back, everything around him begins to fade-away into pitch black darkness. Only the man chained up and Rath could was left. The man begins to tell Rath to drink from the rivers of immortality. Rath refuses, this angers the man, he struggles more trying to break free, the man then stops, and he begins to smile widely. He warns Rath that he will lust for the taste of blood someday and once he does he will be waiting for him. Rath takes a step back and tries running off, the man begins to laugh to himself and then explodes into laughter. Rath no-matter where he went he would always find himself standing right beneath the man. Rath moments later on wakes up from his trance, he tries to figure out what just happened to him, and tries to figure out who the man was. He travels back Storyline (Chapters) Blood Reign: Prologue Blood Reign: Chapter One- The Birth of Night Blood Reign: Chapter Two- Still Human? Development Originally the creator of "Blood Regin" always wanted to do a manga/anime using the elements from Dungeons & Dragons (popular table-top game). Though sometimes having problems with creating the storyline, characters, always thinking it might not work out or sometimes think that people would hate it right away, and puts it on hold for months, later on with the help of her friends, she returns to "Blood Reign". Inane always wanted to created a unique storyline using elements from Dungeons and Dragons, but twisting in her own way to create a unique storyline. Inane plans to create 3 parts to Blood Regin. Blood Reign: The Dawn is the beginning of the series, she wanted to create BR: The Dawn to help readers to understand the 'older' characters, tell about what they gone through, and how they were back then, and how they act now. Blood Reign (is where the series starts off) , and to finish up the Blood Reign series with the new generation Blood Reign: Rebirth. Characters Musical Themes Music is very essential for the Blood Reign series, Inane and Soul are very picky when it comes to music for BR. When they choose a song for a specific character , the song itself describes the character and makes the person feel 'attached' to the characters. Trivia Category:Xero Toxin32 Category:Soul_Eater111 Category:Fan Stories Category:Rated M Category:Sexual Content Category:Manga/Comics Category:Insanity Category:Blood Reign (Story)